As Easy As Breathing
by Broken Reveries
Summary: It is always the fragile things that break. SasuSaku. AU. One-shot collections.


Disclaimer: damn… it's not mine…

A/N: So.. this is my first time on Naruto fandom, so please be kind ^^

* * *

><p>Feigning a mask of apathy was as easy as breathing.<p>

* * *

><p>They both started off with a small jobs here and there and climbing onto the top of stairs of popularity was as easy as breathing.<p>

And they both ended up om the same movie (The most awaiting one of the year, by the way) with Uchiha Sasuke as the main male character and Haruno Sakura as the main female character.

In the movie, they're some kind of brother and sister. Their parents died on a car crash and they're the only survivors.

But, in the end, the older brother was blind and the younger sister was paralyzed.

And day by day her condition only worsened.

On the last day of her life, she gave light to her dear brother.

_To see the world again_. She whispered quietly before he was ushered to the operating room.

From that moment on, they always starred the same film together.

And life and living was as easy as breathing.

There came the time when they're walking together and the next morning, their picture (He was smirking and she got ice cream smeared on her cheek, both of them were laughing) was on the headline, neither said a thing.

The people were ecstatic when they heard Sasuke's and Sakura's manager said they're dating and on the way of engagement. It was strictly for business purpose only though.

But what they didn't count was falling in love.

And, before they knew it, they were falling. Hard.

But he has obligations to do. To his parents. To his company.

But she's only fooling around in the entertainment world. She said she's gonna be a doctor.

* * *

><p><em>It is always the fragile things that break.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"We are actor and actress. Acting was as easy as breathing for us." Sasuke once told her on some afternoon, when they had lunch date together at a small café, when she brought up the conversation about them.<em>

Us_. it felt weird on her tounge_

_"Does this mean that all of this was a trivial farce?" she definitely didn't seem upset, Sasuke noted, in fact it seemed like it was an unimportant question that was thrown at him. Like she was asking about the weather. But it's not that Sasuke care, but he released the breath he had been secretly holding. He thought that she was going to be more emotional than he already was. The thought of breaking up with Sakura didn't disturb him too much. But letting go? It was different._

_"Perhaps. We'll never know." Sasuke forced the words to come out of his mouth. It was hard. Hard for him to do this. But he had to. It was for the better but…_

_"Fate likes toying with us then." She commented off-handedly as she sipped her latte. (He had bought it for her. The overly sweet green tea latte with ridiculous amount of whipped cream). And then she would blow the straw a little and played it with her fingers._

_How could she handle this so… so easily? _

_The thought rattled him to the core. But he steeled his facial features._

_"Indeed. And dancing on its hand foolishly is as easy as breathing." He commented somewhat weakly._

_"Falling in love is as easy as breathing."_

_"And getting hurt by it is as easy as breathing too."_

_she giggled first, and soon Sasuke followed, albeit a little half-hearted._

_"We're fools." She said softly after long silence engulfed them._

_" I already know that."_

_"So… this is a goodbye then?" she inquired with her soft voice. Somewhere on his cavity there was this 'snap' sound and he winced. Guilt seared through his body like wildfire. He breathed shallowly._

_"I.. I.. Naruto wants to talk to me. I.." God, he needed to get out of here. Get away from her, before his resolve break and he succumb to his desire to be with her. Forever. All it took was Sakura to say 'stay with me', and he would do it. Consequences be damned._

_"I.. I'll see you, Sakura." And he left her. Alone in the silent café in the outskirt of Konoha with his drink untouched and a piece of her heart just crumbled at the sight of him walked to his black shiny Nissan she had bought for his birthday. _

_She only allowed her tears to flow when the car disappeared on the horizon._

You fool! You think it's easy for me to stay composed to act as if nothing happen? Not bawling my eyes out in pitiful cry?

_The lonely café on the outskirt of Konoha is the only memory of their last time together.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It is always the fragile things that break. Always.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: So, how's that? Is it confusing? You love it? Hate it? I'm a bit insecure here… This is the preview of the next chapter!

_They are born twins. With different personalities and different traits._

_They grew up on the forest and they never once knew their parents._

_But that's okay because they have each other._

_And frankly, that's all they need._

_He rules the life and she rules the dead._

_Their powers were unparalleled. People calls them as the great twin sorcerers_

_And they live and live and live and live until the world ends and start over again from the start._

_Until one day **he** met the white witch. Her eyes shone with mischievousness. Her blood-red lips curled upward into a wicked smile._

_She offered him a wish. Said she can grant anything and she offered it to him._

_"I want to live. Like really living." He had said that without thinking twice._

_The corner of the blood-red lips lifted. A very selfish wish from a selfish person indeed. But usually the darker the soul is, she licked her lips slowly, the more delicious the soul is._

_Then his world blackened until it was nothing but a huge void._

Both review and flame are welcomed! But I like the former one…


End file.
